Today, optical fibres are cut by means of hand-operated fibre cutters. Such cutters comprise a fixture for receiving a fibre as well as mechanical means for tensioning, bending and nicking the fibre.
With such a hand-operated cutter, it is impossible for an operator to ensure successive identical cuts. Also, it will be necessary to frequently readjust the cutter due to the rough treatment of the cutter by the operator.